dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Astaroth/Peerage
Lily Astaroth gained the name "Princess of Demons" solely because of her peerage consisting of demon hybrids. She also gains the title "Lilith's Successor" due to only relying on demons to make her peerage. So far, due to her age she has only been allowed to participate in two Rating Games. She won the first one but lost the second one (although her grandfather Lord Astaroth reveals that she forfeits out of respect for the family). Despite being made of demons, her peerage is incredibly diverse in strength and magic due to the various types of demons used in her peerage. Overview The group officially became a peerage after Lily reincarnates Giro as her queen. Giro was originally a servant for the Vassago kingdom, But after meeting him, she developed a obsession for demons and decided to only reincarnate demons and demon hybrids as servants. It is revealed that her queen piece was originally a mutation queen piece hinting at her high potential and power. Her peerage consists of eight powerful servants each of which is a middle class devil. Lily Astaroth (King) The only child of Ultimate Class Satan Ajuka Beelzebub and ultimate class devil Moa Vassago. One of the strongest young devils of her generation. She was the youngest devil in recorded history to become a King and possesses both magic potential and hand to hand combat training also proficiency at using knife based weaponry. She was a master of the Vassago Clan's Astral and Banishment magic by the age of nine and is the childhood rival of Aurora Buer. She boasts about the fact that she has defeated Aurora in everything ever since they were children. A confident, seductive, and playful young woman, she is known for both her strength in battle and her elegance as a princess. Due to only choosing demons as servants, she gains the title of "Lilith's Successor" due to her success at a only demon peerage. Giro Tamaki (Mutation Queen) A extremely down to Earth and serious young man. Being born from a mother who was Ice demon called a "Rui" or "Ice Maiden" and a father who was a flame demon, he was banished from his mother's tribe due to boys not being allowed. The Rui species is a species of only female ice demons capable of getting pregnant without having sex and they can only conceive girls but due to Giro being born a boy it was obvious to the village that his mother has left out of the village and had relations with a man so Giro was cast out and he made his way to the Vassago kingdom where he became a servant until Lily decided to reincarnate him with her evil pieces. Due to being banished from his mother village he suffers from intensive gynophobia, a intensive fear of women (although he only fears when they touch him). Giro is capable of both demonic fire and demonic ice magic, making him one of the most powerful queens. He is shown capable of taking on Akeno's lightning by using a demonic ice barrier as a shield. Lily is always the one who complains about his serious behavior and even enlists Ichiro and Sora repeatedly to try to cure his gynophobia and to teach him how to have fun. Elena Miko (Rook) A werewolf demon who Lily acquired in a trade from the Demonic council. A orphaned girl with no home, she was raised by the Werewolf King of the demonic council. Lily then decided to enlist her into her peerage with the condition that she would offer a sum of the Astaroth family's estate and that she would take care of her. a very strong girl, she is the captain of Kuoh Academy's wrestling club despite her young age and size. Extremely energetic and bubble, she constantly is seen trying to put Giro into a headlock or pin him on the ground. She is also very accident prone, repeatedly getting hurt for engaging in stupid dares. Asami Vain (Rook) Asami, a vampire who grew tired of life in Demon World, so she decided to take Lily's offer to become her servant. When she was young she was noted to be antisocial and wasn't close to anyone which worried her mother. She takes her job very seriously, even wearing a butler outfit with the Astaroth family sigil inscribed on the tie. Despite her position as a rook, she is shown capable of fast paced speed. She is also very strong, relying on infusing her fists with lightning magic in order to enhance her blows. She is also capable of standard vampire powers like turning into bats and creating fogs. Ryuk (knight) A dragon-ghoul hybrid who past is unknown, Lily said she found him in the human world sleeping in a arcade and he became her servant only because he had nothing better to do. A very bored individual who is known for mostly sleeping through the day, he is very lazy and uncaring. Unlike the other servants he doesn't bother to attend school seeing it as a drag and waste of time. He is the one that Ichiro gets closed to the most with the two hiding at a "safe house" Ichiro created to get out of doing work. He fights using a wooden bokken that he enhances using his dragon magic and he is also capable of releasing fire from his mouth. Due to his ghoul side he is capable of shape shifting (can shape shift into animals, increase his size, or even gains wings from another creature) and can release vengeful souls from the underworld to attack his enemies and can even manipulate his blood. He has a extreme affinity for the dragon apples that Tannin grows in the Underworld and is known for sneaking some out from time to time. Being a ghoul however, he has to rely on human flesh in order to survive but he only eats the flesh of dead bodies. Armano (knight) A female hell hound (a demon dog) and human hybrid that is capable of covering herself in demonic energy and pitch black flames. She is also capable of turning herself into a full demonic wolf made of black flames. She also possesses advance hearing and smelling making her a very good tracker and is extremely fast that was reinforced with the knight evil piece. Lily has shown the ability to also create plants out of the ground, and Lily says this is partly because of her sacred gear, although Lily refuses to allow her to tell anybody what it is, although it it unknown why. She is said to be the second strongest of all her servants, right behind her queen Giro. Armano also takes a liking to Issei, saying she likes the way he fights. Addison and Aiden/Nicknamed Lo and La (bishops 1 each) Two witches-bunny demons (were-hares) hybrids from the Soultics witch coven in Kuoh Town, Japan. Due to it being outlawed in the Soultic coven for witches to mate with any other creatures besides humans, their mother was banished and the three went to live with their father in the demon world. Lily originally found the twins practicing magic with their mother and convinced their mother to let her have them, saying she could offer them a much better life and revealing herself to be the daughter of one of the Great Satans. They both are showed capable of fast speeds and high jumping maneuver due to their father side. They both also rely on both illusion magic and dangerous explosive light magic. They are the youngest of Lily's peerage. It is said that they have to wear the eye patch on one of their eyes in order to contain the magic in their bodies. Ko (8 pawn pieces) A very simple minded and down right stupid beast. A demonic beast of unknown species or class that was created by the the clashing of demonic energy. A giant beast that walks on all four with a dozen of horns on it's head. Ko is only capable of rampaging and destroying due to not even possessing a rational mind, Lily explains that it's not because the monster is bad but because the beast doesn't understand what it's doing. The monster is shown to only listen to Lily due to highly advance beast taming spells she had to place on the monster. Ko, took up all eight of her pawn pieces. She usually leaves the monster to reside in it's own dimension where it can eat, rampage, and destroy as much as it wants only calling it out to fight in Rating Games. Trivia Lily, including her queen and her two rooks are based on characters from the anime Mayo Chiki. They also share some of the personality traits of the character they represent. Lily's queen's name is also a pun off the main character from Mayo Chiki's name. Her peerage has the same amount of servants as Rias's. Lily also admits to Rias that she wished she had a pawn like her, that took up eight pieces but didn't feel the need to rampage across the world. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Organizations